


Good Luck Boy

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Beads, BDSM, Breeding Kink, Bruises, Cock Cages, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Gags, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, In which I try out as many kinks as possible in one go, Lap Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Prostate Milking, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born of a prostitute, Dan never expected anything better for himself, until he met Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ace and His Queens

 

I was born in a brothel. They say that day I was born it rained after a long dry spell. The wind pushed the rain sideways and the sky darkened and then the fog settled in. The sun didn’t come out again for at least a week. They said it was the foreshadowing of my life here on earth; that after a long stretch of happiness, I would only know extreme pain then disappointment. Who knew the weather told fortunes?

I didn’t.

My mother was a young girl when she had me, about 15 or 16. She herself was never sure of her age. Her name was Dorothy Smith Wright but she went by Daisy. I’d always called her Daisy, never Mummy. She was never really my mother and I had no father.

I did have a family though.

The place where I was born was the backroom of a house known all over as The Doll House. My first steps were in the parlor on the Persian rug and my first words were said when a customer picked me up. He’d asked me ‘who are you, little fella?’ and I apparently responded with a cry of ‘baby!’, as if it was that damn obvious in the first place. I was always a little cheeky I guess.

Daisy arrived at that brothel at least two months pregnant at age 15 (or 16) and never left. She called that place home. It was the only place she ever felt loved surprisingly. But it wasn’t surprising really. My early years were good. My family took care of me. They always took care of their own.

Madame Beatrice was a mother to us all. Every girl that came through that door was like a daughter to her, except she’d find men to sleep with them for a very high price. She didn’t let in rabble of the streets and she ran a clean whorehouse. I was the only boy she’d ever looked after and I’d like to think she loved me even though it seemed she lived to put fear in me. And she was the one who named me Daniel for ‘God will be my judge’.

What she knew about God, I’ll never know.

My memories are filled with sequins and feathers. Late mornings and long nights listening to the sounds below. I knew no school book or any other children. The ones I saw were warned against talking to me, as if the whoring was catching and they’d get sick from it.

I learned to read just the same from a girl named Jane. She said she’d always wanted to be a school teacher. But that was before her mother had her seventeenth child and told her to go. Without the right training or the right background, she had two choices; this or the convent. She told me she wouldn’t pledge herself to man she’d never known. I think I’ll always respect that.

I had learned to cook from Betty and Dee, two women from the North who spoke a little funny. They were extremely close like sisters. Better than sisters. You see, Betty left her husband after her sprained her wrist and caused her to lose her baby when she fell.

And Dee loved Betty. Dee  _loved_  Betty. When they had nowhere else to go, they begged for ride into the farthest city they could think of and ended up here.

I mostly learned my life lessons from Becky, the Indian girl Madame had raised into a servant and scullery maid. Daisy told me that when Becky was just a year old her mother and father had passed away, Madame’s soldier brother and her sister-in-law. Even though the marriage and the child were considered repulsive to most, Madame took it as a challenge. Any rule she could break, she broke.

Becky called her Mum. It never occurred to me why she never tried to use Becky for the ‘business’ and I never really thought to ask.

I was ten years old when I figured out all that was going on around me. Men coming in and out. The girls and women clad in nothing more than what could be considered bedclothes. But it wasn’t these hints that told me. It had been Becky who told me, like always.

I had just come in off the street on a Saturday evening after having gone down to the pub to collect a few notes for Madame. As I rushed into out of the cold, I ran into the room I sometimes shared with Daisy.

There was a man on the bed, his hands on her chest and my mother’s long hair sprawled out beneath them. I couldn’t ignore the pale white skin or the sounds they were making or how, for many reasons, I thought he was hurting her. I screamed at him, attacked him and tried to protect the woman who loved me most in the world.

She smacked me when the man had run off without payment. Soon enough she had another customer to replace that one and I was in Becky’s room having the world explained to me in the voice of a broken fifteen year old girl who knew too little of its beauty and too much of its pain.

I was twelve when I figured out this wasn’t normal. This wasn’t the place for a child to live. A constable and a priest came by. Madame wouldn’t let them in. In her bold royal purple robe and dark makeup plastered on her face at 10 in the morning, she told them to leave the property. I was no concern of theirs. I was boy who lived with his mother in a boarding house. No more, no less.

I heard them while I was sat on the stairs. This was unholy, illegal and morally wrong. I never knew those words could be associated with The Doll House. I didn’t know much at all it seemed. Becky told me they were concerned that I might be unstable, being raised in a whorehouse.

After everything, I surely couldn’t blame them for that.

I was fifteen when I learned what it meant to be a poor unfortunate soul as the priest had put it. There was a price for my ignorance and innocence. In the end, I ended up paying for it tenfold.

I wasn’t burly or manly in the general sense. I wasn’t very strong or husky. My face was the picture of childhood, dimples and smiles.

I soon learned that there are demons who roam the earth in search of the lost and the wicked.

Was I so obvious to him? Did I appear lost or am I inherently bad?

A demon had found me, sunk his claws into me and still hasn’t let me go. He found me in London’s underground sex trade. He’d heard about me and sought me out. Madame was very happy to hear his proposition.

And Daisy watched it all.

And she sat me down in her room one night. The details of my new position felt strange coming from her mouth although she had been in that same position all my life. A man had bought me. I didn’t know I was for sale.

A man whom I didn’t know would lay with me, she said. He would want me to make him happy.

I didn’t even know him. I had nothing else of value she said. I was born of a whore and I would be just like her. I, Daniel, would be nothing more. I would never rise above her and she expected no more for me.

She told me I wouldn’t return after that night. This, the dollhouse, was not my home anymore. The clothes in the wardrobe were no longer mine and she was no longer whom I belonged to. I was no longer her son. I was a boy. Just a boy.

We set off at about half seven when the streets were already deserted as the sun had gone down three hours earlier and it was, in my honest opinion, disgustingly cold. Madame had procured a buggy for our journey and I honestly wish we had walked because she kept talking the entire time I was alone with her. As the customs of our relationship goes, I was not allowed a word in nor did I wish to speak to her.

Before we left, I was given a hot bath, a more than decent meal and my hair was properly combed and bushed. I had questions about the special treatment and received adoring smiles. I knew they were up to know good but accepted their happy smiles and gentility for the evening. Daisy and Becky dressed me in a new pair of trousers, shirt and even a cravat in red which Madame said suited my skin nicely. They doused me in a cologne and before I stepped out in my town coat, Daisy laid a kiss on cheek.

“Good bye,” she said. “And be good.”


	2. King of Hearts

_What was love? Had I ever known what it was? Was it something to be taught or was it inbred? How does one decipher love from lust, lust from evil, evil from good?_

_Did I know what a mother was? A father? Did I know who I was?_

_No, not at all._

—-

My first night with him, I watched him eat his supper. The man sat before me, not paying me any mind as I stood there uncomfortably. I watched him eat his meal in silence, sip his glass of liquor and rise from his chair without a word.

Madame was long gone by then and I didn’t know where I was, where the car had turned or how long we had traveled.

A servant had taken my coat and led me to him. He glanced up at me then went back to his meal and I just stood there.

He was strange I figured. It’s no wonder he’d made use of a local brothel for someone like me. He couldn’t have been older than 25.

His hair was dark; surely too dark to be natural but I suppose it was. His eyes were a watercolor blue, much like the pretty laces of my mother’s bed linens and curtains. They seemed to swim over me.

When he rose from his chair, he advanced towards me, quickly. My heart flew into my throat as I hadn’t noticed how much larger he was. I was small, almost lanky.

But him, good lord, he was large. He stood over me, eyeing me and I could smell the liquor lingering on his tongue and lips and then he leaned forward, pressing his lips to my neck. I shivered.

My chest rose and fell as he drew his entire body closer to me and his hand came to my neck on the other side. Lightly gripping the back of my head, he opened his mouth to speak. I felt his warm breath on the skin at the nape.

“You are now mine,” he said, his voice low but loud in my ear. “Do you know what that means?”

I nodded because honestly, I thought I did.

“Good.”

He then brought his hand to my chin, looking down into my face as if taken account of every scar, blemish and freckle.

“Such a pretty boy,” he murmured and for some reason the compliment made me blush. In any other context, I would have been offended. Perhaps it was because he intimidated me or maybe because I so wanted his approval already.

“You’ll keep your eyes on me,” he said. “I want to know what you’re thinking. You do not hide from me.”

They were statements, I noticed. Decrees, rites, rules set out for me so I nodded in his grip.

“Speak please.”

“S-Sir?” I stuttered.

“My name is Phil. You’ll know when it is appropriate to use a title. There will be no question. I trust that you are no fool.”

“Yes, Phil.”

“Good. Follow me.”

He walked ahead of me, through the foyer and up a long staircase. His home was stately almost, portraits hanging on the walls and bookshelves stacked high. I had never seen so many books in my life. The sounds of our footsteps echoed loudly in my ears as we walked on the hardwood floor. My heart still raced and I was sure my face was beet red.

He opened a large heavy door that stood on a squeaky hinge and we entered the room. He gestured for me to walk ahead of him and before I knew it, the door clicked locked.

“We need not be disturbed,” said Phil easily, a gentle smile crossing his face. Had he just made a joke, I asked myself. Dry awkward humor was still humor.

“No, we need not be,” I agreed pleasantly.

“Please,” he urged. “Make yourself at home. Have a seat.”

It seemed strange how he was behaving. He acted like he was courting me now. I half expected roses and chocolates. I began to relax, only god knows why. I guessed it was the fact that he hadn’t ordered me to strip and forced himself on me. It was safe to say I had low expectations for this whole experience. I knew what I was to him, a toy, a plaything and an expensive one at that.

I sat on the bench that sat at the end of his large bed. The duvet was a dark navy color and yellow glow of the nearby lamps made the room feel cozy. It seemed to lull me. There was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers with a mirror. A chair was in the corner alongside one of the matching bedside tables, one of which held a worn copy of a novel he’d obviously read over and over again.

I hadn’t realized I wasn’t listening to him until he came in front of me and grabbed my chin like he did earlier. He looked straight into my eyes and I had the urge to shut them, fearing what would come next.

“Daniel, you will pay attention.”

“Yes, Phil.”

“Good.”

“I have a few questions of you and you will answer them truthfully. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Phil.”

He stood up straight and nodded himself before moving to fiddle with the buttons on my shirt.

“Have you ever been with a man?”

“No,” I told him as he took the second button in his fingers.

“With a woman?”

“No.”

He paused and ran his gaze over my face. “I’m not lying,” I murmured softly.

“I never said you were.”

He got the last buttons unclasped and gently pushed my shirt off my shoulders. I helped him by arching my back and allowing the fabric to slip down.

Phil straightened up and brought me with him. With my head bowed, I watched him undue my trousers’ clasp and push them down so they pooled around my feet on the floor.

“So you are a virgin?”

“Yes, Phil.”

“A virgin in a whorehouse. You must be something,” he muttered.

My underwear now sat on top of my trousers and I stood completely bear before him.

“Let me see your eyes.”

My head came up and I met his gaze. It was soft, not as scary as it had been earlier.

“Dan, I only seek to give you pleasure. There are things we both need to understand and be aware of. If you cannot handle anything I give you, you are free to say so. Understood?”

“Yes.” What had he meant by that? I thought. Would we not simply have sex? I had seen it. It didn’t seem too dangerous. It was what fed me all my life and kept me warm and off the streets.

“The day we can no longer meet each other’s needs, you are free to leave and return to your home. For now, you live here with me. As I am master of the house, you’ll understand that I like everything done a certain way. You will see that I am agreeable, if not tolerable. Your stay here is completely up to you.”

I listened to him intently, trying to read between the lines.

“Will you throw me out if I mess up or upset you?” I asked staring at his hands as he undressed before me.

“You won’t mess up.” His shirt joined the other garments on the floor. “You may upset me but you will always be given the chance to redeem yourself. And I’ll let you know something, Dan.”

“Yes?”

Phil slid out of his own trousers which, apparently, concealed the bulge he had been sporting for who knew how long.

“I really do not want to see you go. I quite like your face if I’m honest.”

He winked at his own absurdity and I smiled, stifle a little giggle I couldn’t help but produce.

“Have you ever been kissed?”

I shook my head no. Phil tutted his tongue against the roof of his mouth in response, disbelieving. “Such a shame…”

I kept my eyes on his features, falling in love with them. I liked the way his eyes seemed to call me, every batting of his eyelashes as tempting as the song of siren. They looked soft like his lips. Yes, his lips. He pressed them to mine while his hand fell to the small of my back pull me in closer to him. So many sensations overcame me.

The warmth of his mouth was nothing compared to the feel of his body pressed against me or the feeling of his knee parting my legs and rubbing up against my length that I felt twitch almost immediately.

Leaning my head into the kiss, I fell into it and moaned into his mouth, surprising myself. His hold on me grew stronger when his other hand caressed the length of my back before settling upon its twin.

He held me close to him, so close I forgot we were two separate entities and then I felt his body push up into mine, moving mine.

Grinding back, I groaned into the kiss once more wanting more of whatever this was. I felt myself grow hard at the stimulation and pulled our lips apart to figure out just what was happening to me and what we would possibly do next. Then again, I could only think of one thing.

But as I pulled away, Phil laid his lips on my face, my neck and even my ears, growling into them as he grinded against me. My hands found his shoulders so I held onto him as he picked me up all while whispering and growling nonsense in my ear.

“My pretty boy,” he repeated. “All mine.”

I landed on something terribly soft and pleasant to the skin but I soon forgot the feeling when Phil rolled his hips into mine, leaking white onto my stomach and thighs.

“You look so—God, you look amazing like this,” he told me. “And those sounds you make. I need to hear more.”

I rose my hips to meet his and whined when he pulled away, sitting on the heels of his feet in the space between my legs.

“What do you want, Dan? Hmm?” he asked smiling at my sudden increase in desperation.

“Touch me there,” I told him, sitting up on my elbows and gesturing towards my swollen dick, aching for him again.

“No, you can do that. I want to watch. I want to see you put on a show for me.”

“No,” I whined, shaking my head. I didn’t want to do it myself, not that I hadn’t before but it seemed all the better at the hands of another person, especially when that person was Phil.

He chuckled and began stroking his member so I stared. It was larger than I could have imagine and very thick by the looks of it. I wanted to have my hands on it, my mouth on it and surround it anyway I could. I was overcome with the feeling to do whatever it took to make the both of us feel amazing.

“Go on,” he urged, still smiling.

My eyes flickered underneath my too-long lashes and I laid myself flat on the bed before reaching for my cock.

Gasping shortly, I bucked into my own hand, my sensitivity obvious to the both of us. And Phil just watched.

I looked at what he was doing for direction then settled into a slow pace of my own, moving my hand and pumping myself to fulfill his wish.

“Humph…”

“What was that?”

“I don’t like you looking at me… while I do this…”

“Why? You’re beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful,” he told me. I watched his eyes scan the area below my waist, taking in my movements while licking his lips.

My hand started to feel less and less awkward and glided easily as I started to relax under his gaze. The wetness that was now leaking from my tip helped me develop a smooth rhythm as I went on. My hand felt warm around it and the drag of my skin as I pulled up and down, up and down was titillating. I felt his eyes on which increased my excitement.

And I wanted to give him a show.

As I approached climax, I reached for his hand with my own idle one. I bit my lips as the little shocks of arousal shot through my body. I keened for him.

Opening my mouth, I mewled, “P-Please. Help me.”

“Good boy,” he whispered, covering my hand with his much bigger one. He started guiding my hand, running it up and down my length at the same pace I had used.

He stared me down, looked right in my eyes and he started.

“Such a good boy… are you gonna come?”

I nodded vigorously because, believe it or not, this felt amazing. Having him here, watching, telling me what to do and speaking the way he was, did something to me. I needed him to take more control.

“Pretty… so pretty…” he groaned, speeding up the pumping of our hands. Everything felt hot and I wanted to be held down, controlled, as I had fantasized about on my own.

“Ph-Phil?” I asked in my softest, begging tone.

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I come? I‘m gonna come. It feels _so_ good,” I told him because honestly it did.

Before he answered he smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. His hand only slowed down for a few seconds before he attacked my neck and jerked me into climax. Arching my back, I screamed beneath him as the pleasure wracked through me. I could still feel his teeth grazing over my ski. It seemed to last forever and I knew that I probably sounded like someone who was wounded rather than pleasured.

“That was so beautiful. I want to hear it every day for now on.”

Phil released my hand once I stopped and came down from climax. When I was able to sit up, I saw that he had come as well, just from the sounds and the closeness.

I twitched in the afterglow, never feeling quite so content and relaxed in my entire life. He laughed a simple chuckle and his face grew red.

“I’m no boy. I’m surprised at myself really.”

I smiled sleepily as he blushed. My eyes fluttered shut while I slipped into sleep. I could never remain awake after such a climax. I felt him bring a blanket over the two of us and rest his head next to mine.

This isn’t too bad, I thought to myself. Truly, it wasn’t.

—

I awoke at the sound of a door opening and closing on itself. When I turned over to see who it was, I saw Phil stood there at the edge of the bed, stoic and dressed for the day.

“Martha has breakfast prepared.”

“Okay.”

And with that, he left.

I left the bed feeling a little refreshed from the long sleep and went into the bathroom attached to this suite. I had given myself a quick shower. The bruises on my neck startled me at first. Running my fingers over them, I flashed back to the night before, his kisses and all the things I thought to be romantic. I thought nothing of the way he treated me just that morning.

I didn’t see him for the rest of the day. Martha, the house keeper, was an older woman who barely spoke three words to me. She set out food for me at the appropriate times and left me be.

I soon grew bored of doing nothing at all so I began to wander through my new home. There must have been almost a dozen doors that were locked. What laid behind them, I would know eventually. The house appeared to be in the middle of nowhere, on a large plot of land no one used. I looked for miles and miles and saw nothing but the green hills and a patch of forest.

—

In the evenings he’d return and bring me in his room (our room). For the first two weeks, he’d watch me while I brought myself to climax. Sometimes he didn’t bother undressing first so I would sit up against the headboard listen to him tell me what to do.

“Use the stuff in that little bottle there, on the side table. It’ll make it feel better,” he said from the little settee next to the bed.

So I did. The substance was cool to the touch and I hesitated to rub it on myself as I expected nothing but discomfort but, God, why didn’t he tell me before. My movements were quicker, smoother and I came not long after I started. One night, I seemed to spurn something in him because he advanced towards me after my quick climax and grasped my cock, using the left over lube to get me off again.

I looked up at him pleading because the sensation was too much, too quick, too painful. He shushed me, called me ‘baby’, and kissed me when I tried to jerk away from his hand.

“It’ll be okay, baby,” he mewled. “Come for Daddy.”

“Too much,” I groaned into his hot mouth. I tried to push his hand away but he slapped mine instead, holding down my wrist.

“Be a good boy and come for Daddy. You look so pretty when you come. Your cock looks amazing and look—it’s leaking. You’re already hard. Daddy’s little slut aren’t you?”

“No,” I whimpered, the climax fast approaching and his words pushing closer to the edge.

“I can’t wait to be inside that virgin hole of yours. I bet it’ll practically choke me, being so tight, never touched.”

I shook my head, throwing myself into the intensity of the orgasm. I groaned but Phil ducked down to swallow my sounds with his kiss. He kept moving his hand until I finished. And then I felt his thumb run through my slit, causing me to scream.

“Daddy, no!”

“Okay, shhh,” he soothed me. “I know it’s too much. I’m sorry. We’ll get better at that won’t we?”

I could barely keep my eyes open as he spoke but I found myself whispering, “Good night, Daddy” for which I received another kiss on my lips. 


	3. A Diamond in the Rough

_As a child, I hated been bitten of course. Whether it be by insects, rodents or other children. The pain and frustration used to overwhelm me and frankly it was incredibly annoying. No one wants to be sucked on, eaten alive._

—

It had been a few days since I last orgasm. I was locked up, with a key. The cock cage he put on me one night kept me from touching and getting off when he wasn’t there to watch. He hadn’t let me get off once however and I was finding myself flustered because I was aroused so easily these days. It was especially frustrating as it also went inside me, at least an inch, blocking my slit.

I had to wait to use the facilities until he returned. He liked to see me beg him. At first, the words couldn’t come out. How _does_ one ask their sex partner for permission to use the toilet? For the past few days, Phil would come up to the bedroom where I spent most of my time and simply ask if I needed to go.

“Yes,” I’d said.

“Yes, who?” he prompted.

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Not today.” He took my hand and led me into the connected bathroom and turned on the faucet.

“Mm… I really need to go soon.”

“I know, love. I know. But what I need to know is how badly. Can you make me feel good so I can make you feel good?”

I nodded vigorously, agreeing to whatever would result in my being able to release what I had kept in for _hours_.

Phil brought me closer to him as he leaned on the counter. He whispered in my ear, “Do you know how to make me feel good?”

“No, Phil.”

“Master.”

“No, Master.”

Phil withdrew from me and looked over my features, seeing how painful this was becoming for me, having to wait _so_ long.

He duck down to catch my lips in an open mouth kiss. He licked into my mouth, pushed his tongue deeper. I hadn’t been able to notice his wandering hands until he pressed his hand in my back and my groin (right above my bladder) simultaneously. I almost released right then.

“Master, please!” I begged him and he only smiled. “I need–,”

“I go first, baby. On your knees.”

Phil guided me down until I was settled, sitting with my butt on my knees. I wore a simple navy shirt and shorts. I was completely clothed but I felt shivers all over my body of what would come next.

“Eyes up,” he purred. Unbuckling his belt and pulling down the zipper to his trousers, he continued. “I’ve wanted this ever since you came to live with me. Well, ever since I heard about you, the nice boy that I could have all to myself.”

His cock was hard, standing straight out at me as soon as he got it out of its cloth prison. I couldn’t help but stare at it as it was so large, red and practically pulsing.

“Open up, baby. I’ll teach you how to suck properly. I know you’ve never done this either have you?”

Forming my lips in the form of an O, I shook my head, still staring straight ahead.

His hand found my hair and his gripped the curls gently and pulled my head back so I was meeting his eyes again.

“That’s better,” he said, releasing me from his hold.

The head of his cock came to my lips, heavy on them already. The milky white leaked into my mouth and I could taste him, salty-sweet. The tip pushed past my lips and teeth and settled on my tongue.

“Keep your mouth open. If I feel any teeth, it won’t be nice… for either of us.”

I was then reminded of how much I still need to go. The toilet was so close but Master said I had to do as he said before he could unlock me.

He pushed deeper inside my mouth. His dick felt weird felt strange in my mouth. Warm and foreign. I wanted to swallow but I waited for instruction.

“Lick, Dan. That’s it.”

I licked and swiped my tongue against the tip repeatedly, knowing how good that would feel if it were me. He liked it and his praise made me happy.

“Suck it. Lick a little then suck, like a lollipop. And give me your hands.”

He cupped my hand around the base of his cock and told me, “Slide it up and down. One day you’ll be able to take all of me. I know you will.”

My sucking slowed while he spoke but I kept the eye contact he insisted on. Not that I hated looking at him, I simply felt young and juvenile not knowing what to do.

“That’s it. God, Dan. Look at you, sucking that big cock. Your lips stretch thin around it, huh?”

He jerked forward when I blinked and before I knew it, I was gagging, gasping for air because he was at the back of my throat.

“Squeeze me when you can’t take anymore,” he groaned, taking my other hand that wasn’t on his member. He placed it on his hip before running his finger through my hair and getting a grasp on my head.

And then my nose was suddenly buried deep in his groin and he was all the way down my throat. I mewled, groaned and gasped at the surprise of it all but still he didn’t pull away. Swallowing uncontrollably, my throat tightened around him and it all went by quickly. He bucked in and out of my mouth, using me to chase his orgasm. His cum painted the inside of my mouth, gooey and so _him_.

“Get up, love. You’ve earned this. You were a very good boy today.”

Phil took the key to my cock cage out of trouser pocket and unlocked it when I stood up on my feet. My jaw ached slightly but I was happy to have done well and I was finally going to release. He slid the cage off me and took out the plug gently. He kissed the tip before releasing me to use the bathroom.

“Oh my God,” I groaned out. I let my eyes flutter shut and enjoyed the sensation completely. When I was done, Phil cleared his throat and I turned to see him stood in the door way, completely undressed and cock hard once again.

—

I was tied up. We were two hours in at least and he’d done nothing but tease and touch me. He’d stoke my cock just to keep it on the edge of orgasm but only so close.

My cheek laid on the pillow and my hands behind my back. My knees were underneath my chest and my butt stuck up in the air.

I kept my mouth shut, biting down on my lips. He said he wanted to hear me but not necessarily what I had to say.

The thing, the dildo, he had deep inside me twisted and pressed against a spot that cause me to cry out. He smoothed his hand over the small of my back, whispering loving words.

“Doesn’t that feel good? Baby, you look so good stretched out around a cock…”

My toes curled into themselves as he continued speaking and I felt myself tumbling towards climax. I whined, groaned and dug my finger into the palms of my hands.

The instrument inside me was big and it had burned when it first went in, even after Master used a decent amount of lube. I bit my lips to stifle my noises and told me to stop.

“I want to hear you. How good does this feel? Huh, Dan?”

“Very good, Master. So good…” I admitted.

Taking breathy gasps, I approached the edge, ready to orgasm and collapse onto the mattress.

“I think you’re ready,” he noted, I could hear the smile in his voice and I agreed. But, slowly, the dildo move out of my body, with a pop, and I sighed at the break in activities.

I had let my eyes close so when I heard the sound of liquid bubbling up through a tight nuzzle, I was hardly startled.

“I can’t wait any longer,” said my master amorously, his voice dripping with lust. “Look at that pretty thing.”

I looked behind me to see what was happening and I saw him stroking himself to full hardness, his dick raging in his hand.

I clenched in anxiousness but he kissed the top of my cheeks then spread them to lay fluttering kisses all around the rim.

“It’ll be alright. Relax, okay?”

I nodded preparing myself to take him. He lined himself up behind me and then he sunk the head in, pushing in inch by inch until we was taking up every part of me. I swear I could feel him in my stomach he was so long.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” I thought I upset him because his voice was so strained but when I looked behind me, he was smiling and rubbing my cheeks, watching himself sink into me a little deeper still.

“How does that feel baby?”

“Full,” I told him. “And thick… so much at once.”

“I know. Are you gonna come soon?”

“Yes, Master. I am. I-I’m really close.” And I wasn’t lying. He’d kept me waiting for this too long so I started us off first. I pushed back on him so that his body would move back, pulling him out of me. I wanted to start a rhythm, feel what it was like to have sex like this, with him, with Phil.

“Shhh, such a little slut already. You want this cock don’t you?”

“Yes…”

“Like the way it fucks you open.”

“Yes, Master.”

Phil leaned down behind me and I could feel his body weight on me and his lips at the nape of my neck. His hand groped my shoulders and his thumbs kneaded into the muscle there. I relaxed and smiled, loving this intimacy.

“Dan, baby?”

“Yes, Master?”

“You’re going to do everything I say, yes?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good little fuck toy. Do not come until I say you can. If you do, I won’t like it.”

“Master? What will happen?”

“You don’t want to experience it. Believe me.”

I nodded in agreement because, really, I didn’t.

His body began to move and I felt him move in and out of me slowly, pulling and pushing against the spot inside. It felt amazing, not painful like I had feared.

“Faster please,” I whispered.

“What was that?”

“Faster!” I moaned as he sped up anyway.

“Fuck yes, Dan. You deserve a good fucking. I’m gonna leave you gaping. Asking to come. Should I let you come Dan?”

“Yes, Master!”

“No, not yet,” he said, pounding into me deeper, quicker than before. His voice cut through me when he denied me. His hands were clutching near my throat tightly. Gaining leverage there, he thrust hard and fast inside me, overwhelming me with his cock. Blood rushed down to my own and my eyes fell to the back of my head as I climaxed, shooting onto the bed sheets below.

He stopped short.

“Dan?”

I couldn’t answer. I had messed up and I never felt so bad.

“Dan? Answer me.”

“Yes, master?”

“Did you understand when I said you could not come until I said?”

“Yes, master. I did.” I whispered every word, too ashamed to speak any louder.

“Did you understand that there would be a consequence if you did so?”

“Yes, Master.”

“You’ve been very naughty. I don’t like it when you cannot follow explicit instructions. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Master.”

He pulled out completely and moved off the bed. I felt the mattress dip when he moved. I heard him moved around the room before coming back to the bed and undoing the rope he’d bound me with. My hands were free once more but I had fallen into a fit of tears.

“I’m sorry, Master. Please. I couldn’t help it. It felt too good. I’m sorry.”

Phil said nothing. He didn’t even look at me. He threw on a robe and left me all alone.

—-

That was my punishment and it lasted for 48 hours. He did not speak to me or sleep in his bed. He avoided me. I’d never felt so low in my life. I was his and he took such good care of me. I wanted for nothing in his home and I should have been the perfect submissive for him.

I’d try harder, I told myself. I would have to.


	4. Now In Spades

_Dogs are lucky creatures, I think. They’re beloved and cared for. They enjoy the carefree life an animal and the luxury of being human, living indoors and sleeping by a warm fire. Very lucky creatures indeed._

—

We’d been at it for a few days. I was completely in character, this time an obedient puppy for his master. I had a spider gag in my mouth because puppies don’t talk like humans and I moved through the house on my hand and knees, following Phil around like a good boy. I was always a good boy. I even had a collar with my name on it.

Not only was my mouth engaged, but so was my ass. Earlier that morning, he’d fingered me open and slid my beads in, leaving two out to mimic a tail. The remaining three moved inside of me with every step. I had to try so hard not to push them out because Phil wouldn’t have liked that. I know it.

“Is my puppy thirsty? Huh, boy?”

I nodded and eyed him with excitement. I loved it when he fed me his milk.

“Show me you are,” Phil smiled, sitting down in his chair and taking out his cock. He was half hard and I knew I had my work cut out for me. My hands were kept bound in a mitts that mimicked puppy paws so I couldn’t stroke while I sucked.

I rested my hands on either side of his hips and held myself by using my elbows and placing them on his knees.

“Mmmm…. Mmmm,” I whimpered when Phil kept stroking himself even though I want to have him in my mouth so badly. He laughed at me and ran his idle hand through my hair, trying to calm me down.

“Puppy really wants it doesn’t he?”

I lurched my head forward wanting to get closer to his gorgeous cock but he held me in place.

“Naughty boy,” chuckled my master. “Such a little cockslut.”

My face went red, I knew for sure. I shook my head while eying his amazing length. It had made me feel amazing in the weeks I’ve been here. I can easily say I fell in love with it. I fucking worshipped it.

“Hold still, puppy. There we are…” he said as he fed me his dick inch by inch until my mouth was stuffed with him. Hollowing out my cheeks, I took him all the way down while I bend forward to get more and more. I so wanted him to feel good and say how good I was. I needed his praise as much as I needed air.

I moved up and down, licking around him, feeling the veins with my tongue. I tried stimulating his cock but he told me, “Take it all the way.”

I obeyed. I let him deep throat me and face fuck me. My mouth was just another place for him to seek pleasure and I was happy to give it him.

“Good boy. Such a good boy. Perfect pretty mouth… Fuck…”

We were all alone in the house and I loved how loud he could get, loved his voice, so deep. As I started swallowing, knowing my fluttering would bring him closer to the edge, he pulled me off.

“Wanna fuck you puppy. Use that beautiful hole you have. Hands and knees, alright?”

Excitement built up in me. What a treat for puppy! I practically vibrated with excitement. Sometimes he didn’t play with me this way and I didn’t like that.

I kneeled down on the carpet in the living room and cocked my ass up to give him what he wanted. I watched him in the mirror that stood before us. He had such a look of concentration and seriousness when it came to sex. It made me feel important.

“Let’s get these out,” Phil said, reaching for the string of anal beads. He began to pull them out slowly and they stimulated that wonderful spot inside me, popping out, stretching my rim and leaving me feeling empty. I whined for him to fill me out up. I wanted to feel that amazing heat of his moving in me.

When the last bead was out and he applied more lube to my entrance, he pushed the head of his cock through the firm ring.

“Want me to fill you up, puppy?”

Nodding, I whined even more, shaking beneath him in anticipation.

“Yeah, I’m gonna fill you up… breed you like the little bitch you are. Practically in heat, begging for my cock,

He spread me even more, pushing into me until he filled me up the hilt. I gasped and panted beneath him.

“All mine,” he growls as he pounds into me and I struggle to keep myself up. He puts his hands at my hips and pulls me back, impales me on his huge cock with everything thrust. I was so hot, needing release and a sexual high.

“Still so tight… fuck, you’re perfect. Always ready for me, Dan. Always…”

I moaned and reached for my own cock so I could get off but I couldn’t get my fingers wrapped around it with the puppy paws on. I mewled, begged, and whined for his touch, I fucking needed it.

He swatted my hand away and said, “Not yet. Now until I say so.”

I let my head drop and staved off the orgasm as he continued fucking me with awesome force. With one last forceful thrust, he came deep inside me. I could feel him twitching against my walls, pumping me full of his cum.

He pulled out slowing, panting heavily with a smile on his face. With his hands on my cheeks, Phil spread them as he watched my face in the mirror. He smirked and undid the gag with one hand.

“You can speak.”

“Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Make me come.”

“Ask nicely.”

“Please… please. Haven’t come in so long,” I said with a pout.

A lie, I knew, but I had to say something.

“Liar. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

I hid my smile from him until he said, “Still thirsty?”

Biting my lip, I nodded, making eye contact with him in our reflection.

“Lay on your back.”

I did as he told me and he ducked down to kiss me lazily. His hand wandered down my body and completely bypassed my leaking cock, which I noted. Still clenching after such a rough fuck, my entrance almost sucked his finger in when he started his search for my spot. I knew what he was doing and I loved and hated this.

With two fingers now, Phil found the bundle of nerves that made my eyes roll back into my head.

“Come untouched, baby. Love to see it…”

I was leaking all over my stomach even as I laid there. I knew I would be drenched by the end of this.

He started with a few tentative taps on my prostate to see how I reacted and I reacted well, slamming my fists down on the floor in frustration. I wanted him to touch my cock _now_.

Then he rubbed the spot over and over and _over_ again and I went cross-eyed, the pleasure rushing through me, causing me to come right then. He didn’t stop or slow down, only sped up.

“Keep going,” he whispered. I could barely hear him over the sound of my heartbeat in my ear.

I must have climaxed for a minute straight, spurts of white shooting out of me for so long, I thought I’d died.

The next thing I knew, Phil was licking up and down my stomach, cleaning me up. His flat tongue collected my cum and I wondered when he’d swallow. He hovered over me as I panted heavily, trying to steady my breathing.

Pressing his lips to mine, he pushed my own come inside my mouth, sharing it with me. Phil pulled away to watch me swallow and I did, his gaze telling me that’s what he wanted. He followed my lead, swallowed and reattached his lips for long, languid kiss.


	5. One Club

_I could have run away. All that time wasted. I could have been real, valuable, **human** … and loved._

—

We were on a platform, surround by men. I was on my knees and if Phil weren’t next to me, I’d have been close to tears.

My collar read ‘Dan’ and I bared it proudly as Phil’s submissive. I loved it.

We hadn’t left the house. We were in one of the rooms that were kept locked. The men arrived in small groups of three or four. When the spotlight fell on us, I could see about 20 of them, sitting in from of us, ready for a show.

He was dressed in black leather and he looked absolutely amazing. He defined power and sex. I wondered what he wanted to show all these people.

He’d given me a briefing session before this all started. He just wanted to show me off, show all these men how good I was for him. He was a great Dom to have and he was happy to have me.

There was a share on the platform as well and he sat down, gesturing for me to come onto his lap where he had his dick out already. I was lubed up from earlier and feared no pain. I had nothing to fear anyway. Phil took care of me. I stood up timidly, avoiding the eye contact of the others in the room and approached him. He turned me around so that my back was facing his chest.

He pushed me forward a bit so I bent at his direction. The room was warm I was getting aroused at the thought of being fucked while they all watched, jealous of my Phil. I sat and sunk down on him, feeling my body open up and take him, all of him.

I moaned and squeaked when Phil grabbed my thighs and held my legs open so he could fuck even deeper. I was outturned towards the crowd and they could see every movement of his cock stretching my rim and pounding into me.

My mouth hung open, letting out little noises of _uh uh uh_.

“You’re gonna come for me alright. Show them how good you feel. Okay, baby?”

“Yes, Master.”

I pumped my cock quickly to get off, running my thumb through my leaking slit. As soon as I threw my head back, I moaned, coming hard and fast.

I fell limp against him and he told me how good I was. He lifted me from his body and then suddenly I was in a swinging contraption. My hands were then placed into restraints and he grabbed my chin to get my attention.

“Be nice for them okay baby. I’ll be right here. They won’t hurt you.”

“Where was he going?” I asked myself.

“Can you be a good boy for these nice men? I’ve been bragging about you and now they want to play. Make me proud. Right?”

“Yes, Master.”

“This is okay, yes? They can play with you?”

“Yes, Master.”

He kissed me one last time before his disappeared behind the crowd that approached me.

“Fuck… Pretty little bitch… look at that pussy,” I heard one of them say.

“Master?” I called, close to a whisper.

“We’re your masters too, slut.”

“Phil? Where is Phil?”

“He’s watching. Don’t worry. We won’t do anything he hasn’t. Should we tell him you’re being bad?”

“No!” I begged. I couldn’t disappoint him. I just couldn’t.

“Someone stuff his mouth while I get his ass.”

Two hands grabbed my head and pulled me over the edge of the swing’s seat so that I was staring at a pair of thighs upside down. One of them cup my face and forced his cock down past my teeth and down my throat in one swift move. He tasted so differently from Phil. I hadn’t liked it and I couldn’t breathe.

“Christ, his fucking mouth…”

He was enjoying himself though.

My legs were pushed apart and I clenched my entrance subconsciously. Something wet and warm ran over my ass, balls and then my dick. Whoever it was, kissed and nibble on me. They also held me down when I bucked upwards because I was enjoying it too.

The man fucking my throat was slow, taking his time with me. The one playing with my ass hurried to sink into me and fuck me quick and rough. It burned after a while. I think the lube wasn’t enough, I felt completely wrecked. By the third time someone had either come inside me or come on my stomach, I had climaxed myself. I didn’t have permission but no one seemed to care.

The man using my mouth came at the sight of me or possibly the feeling of my screaming around his cock. Everything was on fire. I was overstimulated but they kept coming, one after the other. I was just something to play with, a fuck toy that they were sharing willingly.

As one cock left me, another replaced it, whether it was my mouth or my ass. I continued to scream and beg to be left alone but no one heard me and eventually I blacked out from the extreme sensitivity.

I came to not long after because they were still going. This time I was shrieked at the feeling.

There were two inside of me, two fat cocks tearing me apart. I was face up being fucked by a man I didn’t recognize who was more interested in watching his cock force its way inside me. The one below me pumped my cock so I was hard again already, and pretty fucking close to the edge because when one left my spot, the other shoved its way in.

“Look at you. Amazing, Dan.”

There he was. My Phil. I could hear him praising me and I smiled. I looked up to see him reaching out to stroke me cheek. He was pumping his cock while he watched in awe.

“Thirsty, Master,” I said.

“Open,” he replied, stepping forward and climbing above me. I appeared to be on a mattress with the other men and Phil jumped right on until his cock was pushed up against my lips.

I sucked on him greedily until the pounding became too much and I came again, this time dry, nothing coming out at all. Phil fell out of my mouth and I thought he’d fuck my mouth just the same but he left me alone while the others finished inside me.

They came at the same time, stilling and soaking me in cum when they pulled out and jerked on top of me.

Phil came back to tell me, “Sleep, Dan. You did very well. I’m proud of you. My beautiful boy.”

I fell away at the sound of his words, drifting into an ocean deep sleep.


	6. Joker

I sold for £25,000. That was my worth, my value. A perfectly trained submissive sex slave who ate like a bird.

Phil was training me. He invested in me and received a tidy sum on his return for the investment. He’d only brought me for £5,000.

Was I stupid to fall in love with him? There was more than just sex between us, though I could hardly believe it some days. I still cried for him all the same.

The world I live in now is empty, lonely, and painful. I’m no longer kissed, just used.

They say that day I was born it rained after a long dry spell. The wind pushed the rain sideways and the sky darkened and then the fog settled in. The sun didn’t come out again for at least a week. They said it was the foreshadowing of my life here on earth; that after a long stretch of happiness, I would only know extreme pain then disappointment. Who knew the weather told fortunes?

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [danni-howell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
